A coin in the fountain of Trevi
by Kyria of Delphi
Summary: A chance meeting in Rome at the fountain for lovers works its own magic for a young couple.


The five-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts found Hermione in Rome standing in front of the Trevi fountain. She saw the glint of a Galleon in the water and reached to pick it up.

A voice from behind her made her jump. "You appear back in my life at the very moment I am wishing I had a lady to share Rome with? Does this fountain really work like that?"

Viktor Krum! She whirled to face him still holding the Galleon. Her face was red and she almost couldn't speak.

"Viktor, is this your coin? I had no idea you were in Rome," she said, breathlessly.

"Keep the coin, Hermione. I threw it in to make a useless wish. How are you? And your husband, where is he?" Viktor was standing directly in front of her, his eyes wary of her answer.

"No husband, Viktor, Ron was never the right wizard for me. He married Lavender three years ago. I work for the Ministry now. Are you still playing Quidditch?" She noticed he had relaxed a bit when she said she wasn't married.

"Come; let me buy you tea or lunch or something. It has been six years since I saw you. Yes, I am still playing. For now, anyway. Are you seeing anyone?" He had taken her arm to steer her to a trattoria where he ordered lunch and wine for them both.

"No, Viktor, not seeing anyone, don't have time. My job keeps me very busy. I hunt Dark artefacts for the Ministry. What about you? Are you seeing anyone? Didn't I read about a girl a couple of years ago?" she teased.

"I dated her for a time. She turned out to be another Quidditch groupie and I sent her on her way. There is no one in my life now. My parents have despaired that I will ever find the right woman."

"Is that what you were wishing for at the fountain? A woman to spend your life with?" she asked.

"And if I was, Hermione? Would you be that woman? It is somewhat strange that the one woman I had thought lost to me forever appears at the Trevi fountain not five minutes after I make my wish. In addition, she fishes out my coin as well. Why are you here?" he asked suddenly.

"Kingsley suggested I take some time off, he had Percy plan a vacation for me. My itinerary said to start my first day here with a visit to the Trevi fountain. Why?"

"My parents wanted to come to Rome, so I brought them. They are off going through the Coliseum and told me to come here to make a wish. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" He was almost laughing.

"We have been set up, Viktor. Oh, that is so... so... so Weasley. I am willing to bet Molly and Arthur had a hand in this; Harry and Ginny, too, I'll bet. I missed you after we quit writing," she admitted.

He placed a large, warm hand over hers and said, "I missed you, too. I never forgot the beautiful young girl who stole my heart away nine years ago. I am glad to see she is now an even more beautiful woman. I don't care if we were set up. This is exactly what I wished for, Hermione. You are the answer to that wish. I love you. I have loved you for nine years. Come with me today. They say Rome is a city for lovers. Let's find out if it's true."

They finished the meal and the wine before visiting the various fountains and art galleries. He kissed her in front of the Fountain of the Triton, Bernini's most beautiful fountain in the Piazza Barberini.

Her words to him were whispered, "I love you, too. Viktor. I always have. Oh, please let's go somewhere quiet; somewhere we can be alone."

Hours later, they were lying in bed, replete with lovemaking when Viktor asked her the question he had wanted to ask all day.

"Will you marry me, Hermione? Tomorrow? I know I can get the Bulgarian Embassy to arrange it."

"Yes, love. I will marry you. Now make love to me again," she purred.

_HermioneWeasley1972's prompt was:_

_A witch of your choice visits Rome and picks a coin out of the fountain and the gent immediately falls in love with her. Who is the witch and who is the wizard?_

Rules:

NOT Hermione and Severus. Hermione can be the picker or Severus can be the gent, but it can't be both of them.

1000 words max

Inspired by the film When in Rome


End file.
